Ghost Rider (Comics)
Character Synopsis Ghost Rider is the name of several fictional supernatural antiheroes appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Marvel had previously used the name for a Western character whose name was later changed to Phantom Rider. The first supernatural Ghost Rider is stunt motorcyclist Johnny Blaze, who, in order to save the life of his father, agreed to give his soul to "Satan" (later revealed to be an arch-demon named Mephisto). At night and when around evil, Blaze finds his flesh consumed by hellfire, causing his head to become a flaming skull. He rides a fiery motorcycle and wields trademark blasts of hellfire from his skeletal hands. He eventually learns he has been bonded with the demon Zarathos. Blaze starred in the series from 1972–1983. The subsequent Ghost Rider series (1990–1998) featured Danny Ketch as a new Ghost Rider. After his sister was injured by ninja gangsters, Ketch came in contact with a motorcycle that had somehow been mystically enchanted to contain the essence of a Spirit of Vengeance. Blaze reappeared in this 1990s series as a supporting character. In 2000s comics, Blaze again became the Ghost Rider, succeeding Ketch. In 2014 Robbie Reyes became Ghost Rider as part of the Marvel NOW! initiative. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B, goes up to 2-A Verse: Marvel Name: Johnny Blaze, Ghost Rider Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely in his 40s. Classification: Spirit of Vengence Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 Spirit of Vengeance is a part of God's power, and will be revived by God should he die but still be needed), Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Likely far higher, as he is listed as having "Godlike" regeneration, which is superior to characters able to regenerate from a single molecule), Can mind attack/make people suffer proportionate punishment for their sins people with the Penance Stare, Resurrection, Transmutation, Size Manipulation (Grew in size when fighting Thor.), Statistics Reduction (Able to weaken magical enhancements), Mind Control (Able to control the minds of those he uses the Penance Stare on), Telekinesis (via Hellfire), Summoning (Can summon other Ghost Riders), Duplication (Should be able to create Hellfire duplicates like Danny Ketch), BFR, Time Travel (Two Ghost Riders travel back in time to deliver a warning), Likely Weather Manipulation (Ghost Rider Alejandra can contro clouds), Portal Creation (Scaling from Robbie Reyes and Alejandra), Possession (His powers began to consume Rogue's body and mind when she attempted to drain them), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Immune to fire, heat, lava and flames, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Shrugs off instant death attacks from Null the Living Darkness and Death-Stalker), Size Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping (Reversed Null's powers through sheer force of will), Magic, Power Nullification (Resisted Doctor Strange trying to snuff out his powers and send him back to Hell. Immune to the effects of a magic spear that completely paralyzed multiple other superhumans.), and Mind Manipulation (Put up a fight against Doctor Strange trying to enter his mind) Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (Defeated the entirety of the Avengers in combat with ease. Doctor Strange believed an unrestricted Ghost Rider to be capable of defeating World War Hulk, and was terrified when Johnny Blaze lost control.), goes up to Multiverse level+ (Zarathos has been shown as somewhat comparable to Mephisto, and an unrestricted Ghost Rider once defeated Mephisto in his own realm, before overthrowing him and becoming the king of Hell) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Thor), goes up to Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Solar System Class, goes up to Multiverse Class+ Durability: Solar System Level (Can take hits from Thor), goes up to Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with chain Intelligence: Was a stunt daredevil, and was born in Waukegan, Illinois, is also a formidable hand to hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations Weaknesses: Can only transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. Weapons forged in Heaven can harm him. Notable Feats: *Fought Mephisto *Can deal with Galactus *Single handedly defeated the Avengers Other Attributes List of Equipment: A chain and a motorcycle Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an empyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channeling it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. *'Mystical Chain Projection:' Ghost Rider wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He can also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. *'Penance Stare:' Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. Extra Info: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Skeletons Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Illusionist Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Weather Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2